041014doirnate
01:51 GA: hey nate 01:51 AC: sup? 01:51 GA: you know how you kicked me out of team boom 01:51 GA: well we are totally not friends any more. 01:52 AC: I'm pretty sure, Beau was the one, who did that 01:52 GA: yeah well you didnt oppose it 01:52 GA: not like 'nooo do not kick my best team boom friend out we made a friend pact formed in dynamite' 01:52 AC: of course, not 01:53 AC: angry people, and explosives, don't mix 01:53 GA: wait which one of us is angry 01:53 GA: i was being dramatic, i dont think thats angry 01:53 AC: me, dipshit 01:53 GA: well im dramatically angry 01:53 GA: which is 200% more stylish 01:54 AC: ehh, don't worry, anyways 01:54 GA: i dont need to be in team boom, i have another best friend 01:54 GA: we have movie sleepovers all the time in libbys dream tower 01:55 AC: cool, whatever 01:55 GA: eh, alright you clearly dont give a shit 01:55 GA: anyway this is my official resignation 01:56 AC: I wouldn't, be so quick 01:56 GA: well im not you am i 01:57 AC: you think, Sami is going, to be able, to help me, with this shit? 01:57 GA: no, but did you think i could? 01:58 AC: probably better, than her, I mean, her and I don't really, get along that well 01:58 GA: you dont get along with many people 01:59 GA: i try my best to be friends with everyone but i can tell when its a lost fuckin cause 01:59 GA: ooh, that was pretty dramatic 01:59 AC: yeah, a consequnce, of my upbringing, I suppose 02:00 GA: well you could at least try to be friendly in any way, like jeez 02:00 GA: youre practically the human, less cannibalistic, less plant worshipping version of rilset 02:00 AC: some of that, isn't true 02:01 GA: oh jesus christ 02:01 GA: i hope that means you worship plants or im not inviting you to my birthday party 02:02 AC: nope, let's just say, this isn't the first time, I've gone crazy before 02:02 GA: oh my god 02:03 GA: when were you gonna tell us you were prone to bouts of insanity fueled cannibalism 02:03 AC: I had hoped, never 02:03 AC: that I was, over it 02:04 GA: so like was a little 8 year old nate running around shooting people and eating them 02:04 AC: no, when I'm, like that, I'm no more than, a wild animal 02:05 AC: no guns, just my hands 02:05 -- galactoidArrival GA scoots a tiny bit away, staring at nate's hands nervously. -- 02:05 GA: haha, anyway, dont you think theres anyone else you might want to tell about this? 02:05 AC: also, it was like, a chunk or two, out of people's legs, and I never killed them 02:06 AC: what would I say? 02:07 GA: *gruff voice* 'hey guys remember the other day or whenever that i totally scared everyone well thats a thing that happens so lets work out a reasonable way to prepare and or help me through that also i eat people' 02:08 AC: shatter, the small amount, of trust, people have in me? 02:08 GA: pffft, these losers'll trust anyone 02:09 GA: beau said she trusts me lmao 02:09 GA: friendship aint about trust 02:09 GA: if it were id have no friends 02:10 AC: also, I do have, a plan, for next time 02:10 GA: do share 02:11 GA: ooh wait 02:11 GA: unless it would be more dramatic to reveal it later 02:12 AC: nah, it should be, obvious though 02:12 GA: okay okay lets play 20 questions 02:12 GA: does it involve impairing your movement 02:12 AC: I'll say yes 02:12 GA: okay question two does it involve killing yourself 02:13 AC: is it involved if it is the whole plan? 02:13 GA: aw come on man that is so predictable 02:14 AC: few problems, in life, can't be solved, by a gun 02:14 GA: yeah but most can be solved through alternative means 02:14 GA: and anyway that is seriously so cliche 02:15 GA: do you wanna lose a life to a cliche death 02:15 AC: would you, prefer to lose, your second life, instead? 02:15 GA: hmm 02:16 GA: you cant just ask me questions like that, im not really inherently good, of course im gonna say no 02:16 GA: anyway the afterlife sucks 02:17 GA: and libby is gone so we cant bring you to the cool tower and i wasnt gonna invite you to my sleepovers anyway 02:17 AC: oh well 02:17 GA: hey youre kinda like balish and rilset mixed together 02:17 GA: maybe theyre your biological parents and through some freak accident you just look human 02:18 AC: heheheh, looking human, sounds about right 02:19 GA: id make a joke about hiding horns under your hat but, as usual, youve revealed parts of you under your clothes that we all want to forget 02:19 GA: your headhair is just abyssmal and what are you even trying to hide from with all that camo 02:20 GA: you need a fashion makeover 02:20 AC: at least my hair, isn't the messy mop, you have 02:20 GA: omfg 02:20 GA: you did not just say that 02:21 AC: come on man, buzz cuts, you know how, nice it is, not to have to fuck around, with your hair, every morning? 02:22 GA: excuse you 02:22 GA: many men envy my hairstyle you see, and they were inspired 02:22 GA: formed a fringe group, a sort of cult if you will, dedicated to the adoration of my daring hairstyle 02:22 GA: they met every week 02:23 AC: the brotherhood, of bedhead? 02:23 GA: um 02:24 GA: alright im gonna give you the numbers of my two best fashion friends and then im leaving 02:24 -- galactoidArrival GA writes down ryspor and maenam's handles and walks away, giving him the finger. -- 02:25 -- galactoidArrival GA then throws the papers at him, and they land on the floor. -- 02:25 AC: uhh, I've already talked, to them 02:26 GA: tell them, especially ryspor, you need a real fashion overhaul and dont even talk to me unless its to say sorry 02:26 GA: bye bitchhh 02:26 -- galactoidArrival GA walks away with sass in his step. --